Across the divide
by TazJay
Summary: Going to rewrite this story. So bear with me as I do.
1. Beyond the veil'

(A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal alchemist and part of chapter 1 is an extract from Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix.)

Chapter 1: 'Beyond the veil'

Ministry of Magic, London, 1996.

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival, Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light; he was laughing at her.

'Come on, you can do better than that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall; his body curved in a graceful arc through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared…

"There's nothing you can do Harry," Lupin said slowly as he grabbed Harry, "you can't save..."

Lior, Amestris, 1922.

"Sirius?" a confused voice spoke, "what a peculiar name."

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're in Lior," the woman's voice replied after a moment before holding out her hand.

He blinked and took the darkly tanned and slender hand, raising his eyes over the figure in front of him, looking directly into the startling green eyes that were looking back at him with concern flickering through.

"Wait a second… you mean to tell me I'm not in London anymore?"

"London?" she looked confusedly at him.

"It's a city, the city where I belong… I must get back."

"But how?"

"I don't know, I lost my wand when I fell through the veil."

She stared at him, completely confused at what he was talking about. He noticed this and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Can I ask what year this is? Mainly because the cars look really strange around here."

"It's June 23rd, 1922," she replied.

"Whoa, I must have travelled quite far; I guess I'm stuck here. Although I really need to get back."

"Well, if that's the case, you're welcome to stay as long as you need, if you want to.2 

She smiled at him, with a slight blush on her cheeks. He looked at her with an expression of gratitude on his face.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I would like to know one thing though."

"What's that?"

"Your name."

"My name's Sayuri."

"That's a really pretty name," Sirius smiled.

She blushed pink as she grinned at him happily. Her face reminded him of someone he knew, those eyes that smile, his eyes widened with surprised as he whispered, "Lily."

"Lily?" Sayuri looked at Sirius with an expression of total confusion, curiosity and embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry. Lily was a close friend of mine back where I used to live. Your beautiful green eyes remind me of her."

She didn't know whether to accept it as a compliment or not. As she looked into Sirius' dark eyes, she felt herself being drawn ever closer to his face, their lips slowly coming together, locking themselves in a passionate kiss as they laid down on the bed…

A few hours later as the desert sun sliced through the heavy curtains, Sirius stirred, groaning loudly as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. He looked down at Sayuri's sleeping form and grinned as he remembered the previous day. He laid back down, his arm draped over her, his finger trailing over her breast as he kissed her neck softly.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered.

Sayuri stretched and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sirius and kissed him.

"Good morning to you too," she replied.

She nuzzled his neck, kissing it and running her hand down his back.

"So how did you enjoy last night?" he asked in a smooth voice.

"It was brilliant," she looked up blushing, "you made me feel things I never felt before."

She looked up at him, as his hand raised to her face, his fingers gently caressing her cheek as he leant in and kissed her.

"Well I'm glad I was able to do that for you."

She replied to him with a kiss, as she tried to ignore the slowly growing bulge that was sticking into her stomach.

"Umm, Siri…" she stopped as he laid her back down, inserting himself into her, drawing a gasp from her already parted lips…

A few weeks later…

As the door opened, two military officers stood before her, their blue uniforms catching the light of the midday sun.

"Can I help you?" Sayuri asked politely.

One of them went to speak; it was obvious he was a state alchemist because of the silver pocket watch hanging around his neck.

"Actually yes. Are you Sayuri Black?"

She nodded, "I am."

"And your husband is Sirius Black, am I correct?"

"You are. What is this about?"

"It may be better for us to discuss this inside, may we come in?"

"Umm, okay."

She stood aside and allowed the two people pass into the house and sit down at the table, their travelling coats, draped over their chairs.

Sayuri sat down opposite them, watching them with fierce curiosity. "Excuse me, but what exactly is going on?"

"Firstly, I am Colonel Roy Mustang, and this is my first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. We were called to the scene of an attack about an hour ago. We arrived to find your husband Sirius at the centre, he had been shot straight through the chest, me and several other officers tried to save him, and we were unsuccessful. I'm sorry, but Sirius is dead."

"No…" she breathed, "it can't be possible, not Sirius…"

"I am extremely sorry," Riza spoke, "we did try to save him, but despite our best efforts, we couldn't."

Sayuri looked at the two people in front of her as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Sirius…" she looked at the rings on her finger, teardrops hitting the diamonds encased in the gold engagement ring. "Can I see him?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Roy answered.

The three stood up, Roy and Riza picked their coats up as Sayuri got her scarf. They lead her to the car outside. After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the whitewashed hospital.

Sayuri walked through the doors, hesitating before walking through the doors to the morgue.

She was lead to a figure draped with a blanket. As the cover was lifted, she covered a scream, his face, which was once handsome, now carried a deathly pallor and his heavy lids were closed, she laid a hand on his cheek, leaning in and laying a kiss on his cold forehead.

"Suki desu…" she whispered, "I love you…"


	2. Life and death'

**Okay, I did neglect to mention that the first couple of chapters explain the main characters background, where she came from etc. I apologise if this confused anyone and well it should pick up really soon. Please review, I'd really appreciate it and it may help me to continue as well.**

Chapter two: 'Life and death'

Nine months after Sirius' death…

A loud scream echoed throughout the house. Sayuri was laid on the bed, writhing in agony.

"Sayuri, sis please calm down. It's not good for the baby if you stress out."

"You… try… this… little… sister!" she breathed heavily before screaming as another contraction hit her.

"I will be. Give it six more months."

"Gabrielle, please make this stopp!!" she grabbed the woman's hand as she laid back. Gabrielle looked at her sister, wishing she could stop her sister's inner pain, but knowing she couldn't pained her terribly. She let go of her Sayuri's hand, lifting the covers over her knees and examining her.

"Shouldn't be long now sis."

"I wish Sirius was HEERREE!!" she cried out in pain.

"I know," Gabrielle said softly, "but you just have to grit your teeth and bear it."

Sayuri didn't reply, she arched her body screaming as another contraction hit. Her hair was plastered on her forehead and her usually tanned face was flushed with red as she breathed heavily.

Gabrielle checked her again, "I think you're ready to push now," she said after a minute.

She helped Sayuri into position, and rubbed her back reassuringly as she screamed again as the contractions grew ever closer together.

"Come on sis, push" Gabrielle shouted as Sayuri bore down screaming loudly.

After what seemed like an eternity. Sayuri bore down for the last time, finally giving birth to her baby.

Gabrielle held it, cleaning it and wrapping it up in a blanket before she passed the crying baby to her sister who had laid back down on the bed breathing heavily.

"It's a beautiful little girl," Gabrielle smiled.

Sayuri didn't reply, she looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms and held it close to her.

After a few moments she said, "Sirius always liked the name Helena."

A few weeks later…

Alphonse was walking through the rubble, scouring for survivors of the explosion. He swore and cursed Kimbly under his breath, the idiot had done it again, aimed the blast at the wrong building. He hoped that someone had survived; he couldn't stand all this pain and death.

"Hello?" he called out, hoping for a reply.

His voice echoed through the house, as a cry started from beneath his feet. He dug down through the rubble, his hands clawing at the bricks and dirt. After a moment of digging, he found the source of the crying. He moved a piece of wood, revealing a baby who was crying loudly.

"ED!" Al cried, "Over here!"

Ed ran over as al held the small bundle to his chest, glancing over at the battered body of the child's mother.

"What is it Al?"

"A baby." 

"Waa?"

Al looked down into the baby's eyes which were looking up at him with fierce curiosity.

"I'm going to take care of her," Al said firmly after a moment.

"Al, we can't… I mean you can't, we're not allowed."

"since when did you care about what we were allowed to do or not?" Al retorted angrily.

"it's not the same as a kitten Al."

"I know, but it needs a mom and a dad, me and Rose can do that."

Ed sighed at al, nodding slowly, "Alright, you make a point, but if you get into trouble, don't get me involved."

Al looked back at the baby, noticing a silver locket around her neck, he lifted it to his face, reading the inscription.

_To my darling daughter Helena, I hope this will help you remember your father Sirius…_

Al stopped reading and smiled at the tine bundle. Helena stretched out a little hand up to Al and coughed from the dust.

"Looks like I'm going to be looking after you from now on Helena…"

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know, I really appreciate reviews and plus I would like ideas as to what you would like to see in the story.**


	3. Birthday wishes and truths'

Chapter three: 'Birthday wishes and truths.'

Sixteen years later…

Helena was sat at her desk sighing heavily; she wished this day would end, even if it was her sixteenth birthday and she was going to have a party later that evening. Right after dinner with the colonel, he had asked her to dinner to 'celebrate' her becoming a state alchemist. She looked down at her watch and the certificate that was in front of her, 'Blossom Alchemist Helena Elric' the paper said, she smiled wondering why the new fuehrer had chosen such a cute name for such a serious alchemist.

She jumped as the phone rang suddenly. She picked it up after clearing her throat.

"Hello? Blossom Alchemist Helena Elric speaking, how can I help you?"

"Happy Birthday to you too."

She smiled as the all too familiar voice echoed down the phone. "Ahh Colonel Mustang, what do I owe this pleasure?"

He smirked down the phone at her, "I was just wondering if you were still okay for dinner tonight."

"Yes I am," she replied trying to stifle giggles.

"Ah, good. Also would you be able to wear that cute little dress I bought you for your birthday?"

"Sure, I know you're dying to see it on me, Riza said that you had spent ages trying to find it for me."

"Not to mention tons on it," he joked.

She grinned, "So you still picking me up at five then?"

He laughed and smiled, "yeah, I'll meet you outside your office at five. Make sure you're ready."

"Mhmm, I will be ready. I'll see you soon."

She hung up and sat back in her chair sighing happily. She couldn't help the way she felt, his grin made her melt under it. His voice caught her by surprise. She looked up at the clock, it was four o clock. Crap, she had only an hour to get ready. She got up quickly and dashed into her cupboard and got changed quickly out of her uniform and into the little black dress that Roy had sent over earlier that day.

She emerged from the cupboard just as Riza stepped into the office.

"Wow, the colonel has great taste," she said grinning.

"I'm glad you like it Lieutenant, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"Could you help me sort my hair out please? I can't get it right."

Riza smiled at the sixteen year old as it reminded her of her own youth. Planning to go out with someone for dinner, acting like a schoolgirl with a huge crush. She stepped behind Helena, grabbing a hairbrush and styling it into a ponytail which fell over her shoulders, the blonde fringe modelled on her own style, even if it was longer than her own.

"You really like the colonel, don't you?" she asked after a moment.

Helena blushed deep red, "Me, like him, you must be joking."

"Really? It's not what I heard from your mother the other day. She said you were really excited about the dinner." 

"Its just dinner between two friends…" Helena started before she was interrupted.

"I know you like him Helena, I see the way you look at him, stealing glances when you can, and I also see the way he looks at you." She smiled at the young girl in front of her and finished fixing her hair, "listen, just keep your cool tonight, he may surprise you, he can be a real gentleman."

"Thanks Riza," Helena replied.

They continued talking for the remainder of the time, Helena grinning animatedly at Riza as a knock came at the door.

"Oh my god! It's him!"

Riza grinned, "Just relax, and have fun. I'll finish off here Major."

Helena smiled back and pulled the door open where a tidied up colonel stood in front of her with a huge bunch of flowers. She took them and thanked him before handing them to Riza to put in water.

He grinned at her, "You look even more beautiful than I imagined Helena."

She blushed furiously as he held out his arm to her. She wrapped her arm around him, not believing what was happening, it was like a daze to her.

"Colonel, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied and stroked her hand softly, making her heart beat furiously.

He noticed her face flush slightly as they walked outside to the waiting car. He opened the door and let her step in before he slid in next to her.

"I hope you're looking forward to this," he said as they drove to the outskirts of town.

She looked back at him and nodded, smiling at him. She leant back in the seat, her hand lying against the cool leather of the upholstery. Before she noticed what happened, Roy's hand brushed her own, making her blush even more than before.

They talked for most of the way about politics and the prospect of Roy's promotion to the fuehrer's aide, until the topic took an unexpected shift when he passed a small box to her.

She picked it up, looking curiously at him before opening it. Sitting inside was a gold ring, with the most beautiful pink crystal inlaid with small white diamonds set in a flower shape.

"A flower for the Blossom alchemist," he smiled.

She looked at him, "it's beautiful. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it; nothing's too good for you."

She blushed even redder than before; she took it out of the box and slipped it on. The light reflecting off the perfect little diamonds. As she went to say something, he leant in towards her and kissed her softly, her melting under his touch. When they broke apart from each other, she had a huge smile on her face and red cheeks to match.

"I hope that told you something Helena." He said after a couple of moments.

She looked at him, "is it telling me that you love me?"

He flushed slightly and nodded.

"I have for so long Helena, since I've seen you grow from a child to a young woman, I don't care that there are nearly thirty three years between us, I love you and I don't care who knows."

They pulled up at the restaurant and got out, walking inside and was seated. They ordered dinner and spent the evening talking about the prospect of a relationship between them. When they'd had the last of the dessert, Roy went and paid the bill, before coming back and holding his hand out and leading her outside back to the car. They drove up back to the HQ and walked inside, smiling at each other.

"Wait," he said after a moment, "before we go in I want to do this."

He leant in and kissed her passionately, pulling back only for breath.

"Happy Birthday Helena," he said.

She smiled and replied, "thank you Roy."

They took each others hands and walked to the parade grounds where a marquee was set up. Music could be heard playing and laughter from everyone who was obviously getting drunk.

They stepped into the tent holding hands. As everyone noticed the new arrivals, they all cried "happy birthday Helena!" before noticing that the colonel was holding hands with the newly stated Blossom alchemist.

People started congratulating them, although Havoc wasn't exactly amused. Truth be told, he'd liked Helena way before the colonel was interested but had resigned himself to the fact that she was in love with Roy and not him. Another who wasn't amused was a fairly short blonde.

"Get your hands off my niece Colonel!" he shouted as he stepped forward. Al grabbing him as he pulled his sleeves up.

"Nii-san, will you relax?"

"HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN YOUR DAUGHTER IS HOLDING HANDS WITH A MAN WHO IS OLD ENOUGH TO BE HER FATHER!?"

Al looked at Ed and whispered, "nii-san, she's not really my daughter remember?"

Ed calmed down at that point, not before making a comment about Roy going grey before he has a kid.

Helena looked mortified at Ed. Not believing what she was hearing. She only calmed down when Al passed her a box. She opened it, revealing a silver locket.

"Read the inscription Helena," Al said after a moment.

She looked on the back of the locket showing a small inscription.

_To my darling daughter Helena, I hope this will help you to remember your father Sirius; he was the sweetest man I met. Unfortunately he was taken from you and I before you were born, the day he died was the day you were born. I love you so much, inside is a picture of me and him together on our wedding day…_

She stopped reading, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Father, what does this mean?"

"Helena," Al replied, "when you were a baby I found you in Lior, your mother had been killed in an explosion and your father was already dead at that point. When I found you I saw a small child in need of parents so me and Rose adopted you as our own, I'm sorry we lied to you, but we do love you, and we don't love you any less than your brothers Sameth and Fletcher."

"So what is my real surname?"

"From the investigation, Maes found that your mother's surname was Black."

Helena looked from Al to Rose, then to Roy. She stood there for a moment before turning and running from the marquee in tears. Roy went to go after her but Al stopped him.

"It's best to leave her for now Roy, give her time to calm down. This is a huge shock for her."

Roy looked at Al, "but I can't just let my love be alone right now, I must talk to her…"


End file.
